


She’s Come A Long Way

by belivaird_st



Category: Rugrats & All Grown Up! (Cartoons)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Friendship grows between Angelica and Susie.
Relationships: Susie Carmichael/Angelica Pickles
Kudos: 3





	She’s Come A Long Way

“A-A-Ahhchoo!” 

Susie Carmichael sneezes the minute Angelica’s white Persian cat Fluffy rubs her whiskers on the cuffs of her flower print jeans. Fluffy meows and purrs affectionately while Angelica pulls her blazer jacket at the bottom of the stairs.

“Bless you,” Angelica Pickles recites. 

“I think I may be allergic to your cat, Angelica,” sniffles the pretty African-American teenager.

“That can’t be! Fluffy adores you!” Angelica grins down at her dearest feline love who starts pulling Susie’s pants with her sharp teeth.

“We might need to stop at the pharmacy and buy allergy medicine,” Susie’s voice sounds thick and congested that brings Angelica’s full attention. 

“Oh, you poor thing. We can get some. C’mon!”

The girls start heading out with Fluffy scrambling after them. Once Angelica slams the door shut she hears the cat whine in protest with the scrapes of her claws scratching the wood.

“Is your Mom still not speaking to you after you joined the Black Lives Matter Movement with me last week?” Susie takes the mini packet of tissues from Angelica’s corduroy purse as they walked together on the sidewalk with autumn leaves scattering around their feet.

“We are not in speaking terms. My dad has to talk for both of us! It’s pathetic!” Angelica snorts.

Susie hooks her arm through hers and nestles close. 

“Thank you for all your support, Ange. It’s really important to me and the community—”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah! Stop being all wishy-washy!” Angelica interrupts.

A tiny bell rings once they step inside the pharmacy. Susie carries a shopping basket while Angelica flips through a TEEN fashion magazine. They buy themselves bags of chips and cans of soda heading back to the Pickles’ residence.


End file.
